


Scorned Bridges

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: One More Chance [4]
Category: Pearlet - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, rpdr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: Matt, Jason, Vinny and Sofia are back in my fourth Installment of my OMC series! Thanks for the patience guys, I hope you enjoy it :) Ignore any typos!TW: Suicide Ideation, SMUT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Matt, Jason, Vinny and Sofia are back in my fourth Installment of my OMC series! Thanks for the patience guys, I hope you enjoy it :) Ignore any typos!
> 
> TW: Suicide Ideation, SMUT

  
_The man realized that he had to do better and that nothing should hold him back from achieving his goals. He couldn’t let any more opportunities pass him by and as the speakers left the stage, he chased after the man that he knew he couldn’t live without._  
  
_“Hey,” Matt panted when he caught up to him._  
  
_“Hey,” he replied._  
  
_“Your speech was amazing.”_  
  
_“Thank you.”_  
  
_There was an awkward silence before Matt decided to just stop beating around the bush._  
  
_“From the moment that I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. Everything about you, enhances everything about me and I am dangerously in with you. From pizza to every Queen album, nothing in my life is complete until I’ve shared it with you,” he sniffled. “And I want you to be mine again.”_  
  
_The man smiled. And with tears streaming down his face he pulled Matt close until their lips connected in a passionate kiss. “I love you.”_  
  
_“Forever starts today, babe.”_  
—

Matt wiped the lens of his camera with his shirt before placing the viewfinder to his eye as he pointed it towards his lover.

“What are you doing?” the man grumbled from the bed.

“Capturing art,” he replied as he took a picture, then another.

The man covered his face with the blanket. “It’s too early.”

“But you look so beautiful when you first wake up,” Matt protested. He grabbed the edge of the comforter, pulled it away and continued to take pictures.

He giggled. “Would you go away?”

“Nope,” Matt chirped as he straddled the man and zoomed into the his nose.

“Moró!” Apollo boomed with laughter. “I’m not that attractive.”

“You are to me.” Matt leaned down and kissed his boyfriend.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed.  

“Are we ordering in today or would you like to go out to eat for my last day before I go back to work?” Apollo asked.

Matt rocked his hips against his lover’s groin. “Ordering in.”

Apollo let out a lusty exhale. “You read my mind.” He pulled Matt down into a kiss before helping the man out of his shirt and then boxers. After he was stripped down to nothing, Apollo guided Matt’s waist to his face and took his dick into his mouth.

Matt gripped the top of the headboard in order to steady himself while Apollo worked his mouth up and down his shaft.

“Fuck, babe.”

The model took the praise in stride as he encouraged Matt to balance himself so that he could slip his fingers into him while still worshipping his dick with his mouth.

Matt giggled as he held on tighter to the headboard. “I’m gonna falllllllll.”

Apollo secured one arm around Matt’s waist for added security while he deep throated his boyfriend’s shaft and fingered his ass.

“Oh my God,” he moaned.

When Matt’s dick was finally rock hard and oozing precum, Apollo rolled them over so that his lover’s back was against the feather down mattress topper. The man took his time to leave a trail of gentle kisses from Matt’s neck to navel before pushing his thighs towards his chest so that his mouth could have unobstructed access to his ass. He gave it firm licks and paired with two stroking fingers followed by a third, it had Matt moaning within no time.

“Mmmm, yes. Right there, baby,” Matt encouraged as he ran his fingers through Apollo’s hair.

The model went on for several minutes, making sure that Matt was prepped and ready for everything that he had in store for him. He pulled out the last condom that they’d been reduced to after spending days sequestered in the bedroom. After Jason’s charity event, the couple rushed to Matt’s place in order to make up. And makeup. And makeup.

Apollo smeared a generous amount of lube onto Matt’s hole and his own dick before pulling Matt close by the thighs.

“Eísai étoimos, moró?” he asked to see if his lover was ready.

“Nai agápi mou,” Matt responded after asking Apollo how to say ‘yes, my love’ in Greek awhile back.

Despite choppy dialect and having emphasis on the wrong syllables, Apollo thought that the man’s attempt to speak his language was beautiful.

“You’re so damn sexy,” he exhaled with lusty, hooded eyes.

Matt pulled the man down into a kiss and as they made out, Apollo took the opportunity to press his cock against his lover’s entrance. Matt was tense for only a second before relaxing and allowing the man to slide his full length inside of him. No matter how many times they made love, Matt always needed to adjust to having Apollo fill him up and the man’s tender kisses always seemed to help.

When he was ready Matt always braced himself by wrapping his arms around Apollo’s back and the man took this as a cue to begin thrusting. Apollo always started off slow to make sure that his lover was okay. When Matt’s expressions went from questioning to lusty or when Matt just demanded to be fucked harder, the man would pick up speed. Apollo pushed his lover’s thighs closer to his chest, adjusting the angle so that he could have prime access to Matt’s prostate. When he found it, Matt quivered in pleasure.

“Fuck,” he yelped out. “Harder, baby, please.”

Apollo always saw this as a personal challenge. He pinned Matt into the position even tighter and began to pound into the man’s ass.

With each thrust, Matt whimpered out in pleasure. And when his toes began to curl, he knew exactly whose name to call.

“Apollooo,” he moaned. “You’re so good, fuck! I’m gonna cum.”

Apollo firmly gripped Matt’s dick in his strong hand. “Not yet,” he ordered as he slowed his thrusts.

“Babyyyy,” Matt whined but Apollo quickly silenced him with a kiss. After a minute, Apollo released Matt’s dick and began to thrust again.

“I hate edging,” Matt panted.

“You always say that until you have the best orgasms.”

He giggled. “True. But yo-” Matt squealed when Apollo pulled out and flipped him over onto his hands and knees.

“You hate edging, huh?”

Matt’s knees buckled when Apollo thrust right into him. He grabbed his lover by the waist and used it as leverage to relentlessly pound his ass.

“Yes, I hate it! I just wanna cum!” Matt declared.

“Oh, I’ll make you cum,” Apollo assured. He gripped Matt’s hair and gave it a firm tug as he continued to passionately fuck his lover.

Matt didn’t have announce when he was about to cum, but the light tremor of his limbs let Apollo know that he’d done his job.

“Shit,” Matt moaned as a load of cum leaked out of his dick and onto the sheets.

Apollo pulled out and flipped Matt back over onto his back. Matt gestured for the man to come closer and when he did, he removed the condom and took his lover’s cock into his mouth.

Matt deep throated Apollo’s dick until Apollo exploded. The man swallowed every drop of the man’s load until Apollo flopped onto the bed next to his lover.

“You’re so perfect,” the model said as he pulled him close.

Matt lifted his camera and took another picture of the man. “No, you are.”

—

Jake pounded on Jason’s door for the third time that day. “Hey, Jason! Whatta I need to do, take out a billboard to get my jacket back?! It’s Dolce and Gabbana and I want it back!”

“Go away!” the man shouted from the other side.

“Give me my jacket and then I will!”

Jason didn’t reply.

“You know what?” Jake grumbled as he rounded the building until he found the fire escape. He gave himself a silent yes when he discovered that the careless man had left the window unlocked. He opened it and made his way inside. “Jason! I’m getting my jacket!” Jake declared before the stench of warm alcohol, rotten food and horrendous body order hit his nose. “What the fuck is that smell, bro?!”

The man made his way out of the guest room down to the living room where he saw Jason sprawled out on the couch. With stained clothes, matted hair, a full beard and surrounded by trash, the man looked as if he hadn’t moved from that spot in weeks.

“Dude, is that you that smells like that?” Jake wheezed.

“Get…out,” Jason snarled.

“Where is my jacket?”

The man didn’t respond.

“Okay, I guess whatever’s in your closet is up for grabs then.”

“Go ahead… I don’t need it anymore.”

Jake began to make his way towards the bedroom but he stopped, gagged on the deep breath he took and turned around. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I just don’t…want…to live.”

“Why? You had that amazing charity event a few weeks ago. You’re doing great things for kids across the country.”

“You think I actually care about that stuff?” Jason retorted. “I only did all of that because you told me that if I got my shit together, Matt would want to take me back.”

Jake made a face. “I said that?”

“Yes! At Max’s wedding!”

***

_“Heyyy Jakey-Pooo,” Jason slurred as he threw his arms around the lonely man at the bar._  
  
Jake cackled. “Um, hi? What the fuck did you drink?”  
  
“Vintage Merlotttt. It’s my favoriteeeeee.”  
  
“Well that’s good I’m glad you’re having a good time,” he said as he slid out of the uncomfortable embrace.  
  
“Are you having funnnn?”  
  
“Yeah…I couldn’t bring myself to have those drinks I mentioned earlier, but I had a tea and the music is really good.”  
  
“Goodddd. Okay so listen,” he slurred.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
“Matthew James Lent, my heart, is with another man and I need youuuu to tell himmm that I’m pregnant so he can come back to me.”  
  
Jake suppressed his laughter. “Is that so? How far along are you?”  
  
“I’m gonna have this baby any day now and he needs to be there for ussss.”  
  
“I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”  
  
“Thank youuuu,” he said as he threw his arms around the other man once again.  
  
Jake politely pushed himself away. “I’m gonna go smoke a cigarette and then probably head out to the airport.”  
  
“You wanna know a secret?” the brunette whispered.  
  
The man exhaled. “Sure, Jason.”  
  
“I think Max should’ve married youuuu.”  
  
“I think you must’ve put a little crack in your wine. I’m not gonna be somebody’s secret.”  
  
“He didn’t mean it like thatttt.”  
  
“Okay. Well I appreciate your opinion. Now you wanna know a secret?”  
  
“Mm hmmm.”

_“I think Matt is so weak for you that he’s really struggling with not just giving everything up to be with you again. But he’s trying to hold out as long as possible in hopes that you get your shit together.”_

_Jason gasped. “I willllll I promiseeeee.”_

***

“And I fucking did!” he shouted. “He was supposed to come back to me but instead he’s a betraying asshole!”

Jake held his nose when the nauseating smell of Jason’s breath reached him on the other side of the the room. “How’s he betraying you?”

“We made vows, damnit!”

“Yeah, before you divorced him.”

“But even after all of that, he himself told me that if I got my shit together that we’d get back together!”

***

_“You don’t get to just be an asshole and then come back when it’s convenient for you. I’ve had it, Jason. You seriously need to work on yourself before I’d ever consider being with you again. Until then, please don’t contact me.” Matt wanted to hang up then and there, but he couldn’t before he said the next part. “And don’t do anything stupid. Try not to be so clumsy…don’t put metal in the microwave…if you take an Uber with a sketchy driver, have pepper spray handy, okay?”_  
  
At this point, the brunette was bawling his eyes out.  
  
“But Matt,” he pleaded.  
  
“I gotta go. Take care of yourself, Pumpkin.”  
  
Once he heard the dial tone, Jason buried his face into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

***

“Jason, Matt called me that night and he said that he’d only  _consider_  getting back with you if you got your shit together. That was no promise.”

“It’s still so fucked up!” the brunette sobbed. “I want him back!”

“Well…Matt is happy with Apollo so I can’t help you with that.”

Jason grabbed the nearest sharp object and placed it to his own neck. “I can’t live without him!”

Jake made a face. “Is that a spork?”

“Yes! And I’m not afraid to use it!”

The man chuckled. “Okay, Princess. Where is my jacket?” He turned and made his way to Jason’s bedroom. Jake quickly sifted through the designer garments but when he didn’t see his jacket, he decided that Jason’s Versace coat would be an equal trade off. He grabbed it off of it’s hanger. “This better be of equal or greater value,” he ordered as he made his way back to the living room.

The couch was empty and Jason was nowhere in sight.

“Jason?”

Jake heard faint shouting coming from the back of the house.

“Don’t do it!” a stranger pleaded. “I’m sure you have a lot more to live for!”

“I don’t!” Jason shouted back.

Jake rushed towards where the voices where emanating from and ended up on the fire escape yet again just to find Jason teetering on the edge of the guard rail.

“Jason…what…are you…doing?” Jake calmly asked.

“I don’t want to live anymore, Jake. My family hates me, Matt hates me, Miss Vanjie went home first- I have nothing to live for!”

“Jason… nobody hates you and we were all upset that Miss Vanjie…” the man fought the urge to say it twice more, “when she went home. But dude, you live on the fifth floor, if you fall, that will kinda hurt.”

“I want it to hurt. I want to die,” he sniffled.

“But what about all the things you have to live for? Um…ugh…what the fuck do you like?”

“Nothing!”

“Pfft, I know you like sex. If you’re dead, nobody will top you. Well, I mean, some people may be into that but it only gets them off and not you because ya know…” he made a cracking sound as he stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

“I don’t want anyone but Matt topping me anyway! And he won’t anymore so fuck it!”

“Okay, well what about Max? He needs you.”

“Unlike me, he’s happily married.”

Jake scoffed. “Dude, are you coming in or not? I’ll call Matt right now and tell him that you’re talking nonsense.”

“Good. Tell him that I’ll always love him and I’ll miss him,” Jason sniffled. “And…”

Jason trailed off as Jake checked his watch. “Look, I have a shoot in 20, can we wrap this up?”

The disheveled brunette took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Jake rolled his eyes and finally decided to grab the man and pull him back to safety. Jason’s protests and flailing arms wafted the strong body odor directly into Jake’s nostrils.

“Holy shit,” Jake said with a gag. “On second thought, just go ahead and jump. You already smell like a four day old corpse.”

“What do you think I was trying to do, asshole?!” Jason shouted as attempted to return to the guard rail but Jake firmly grasped his arm.

“Get your weird ass inside. I can’t let you jump because cops would question me and if cops questioned me, I’d miss my photoshoot and if I miss my photoshoot, I’d lose money and if I lose money, I’d bring you back from the dead just to kill you again. Now go, get inside,” he ordered.

Jason grumbled under his breath.

“Okay, shall I call Matt and tell him that you smell like an extra from the walking dead?”

“No!”

“Then get your sour ass in the house!”

Like a toddler, Jason stomped and marched back into the home. Jake waited for the sour waft of air to fade before following the man.

“You seriously need to shower.”

“There’s no point,” Jason groaned as he made his way back to couch. He flopped down, sending debris of trash and stale food around him.

“Whatever,” the other man retorted. “Do what you want, you won’t get Matt back regardless. You smell like shit and you haven’t even genuinely changed.”

Jason frowned.

“Bye, dude.”

After Jake made his exit, Jason sat up and grumbled as he wiped his eyes. He pushed himself off of the couch and entered the bathroom and turned the shower. The man peeled off his clothes and stepped underneath the hot cascade.

Jason’s phone buzzed from the other room. When it went to voicemail, Sofia began to speak.

“Hey, Jason…it’s your sister. I know it’s been months since we’ve last spoken but…you need to come to Atlanta soon…it’s Vinny.”

—

Jason’s heart pounded against his chest as he slowly made his way up the limestone steps of the Atlantean mansion. He slowly entered and was instantly flooded with nostalgia when he saw the carrera marble pillars that he used to peak behind during hide and seek.

“Hello?” he called. When the man’s voice echoed through the house, the sound of small pitter patter steps came rushing towards him.

Jason gasped. “Hi, Scout!” The man scooped up his nephew in his arms and kissed his cheek. “How are you, buddyyyy?”

“Good! How’s you?”

“I’m good! Oh my God, you’ve grown so much.” Jason kissed his cheek again just as his sister rounded the corner.

“Hey, Jay,” she quietly greeted.

“Hey,” the man responded. “Where is he?”

“Downstairs…he refuses to go to the hospital.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know but he’s always coughing and so weak all the time. I threw a party recently and he could barely keep up with the planning.”

Jason frowned. “How long has this been going on?”

“About a month.”

“Why didn’t you call me?”

“Jay, you wanted nothing to do with either of us. We tried reaching out- you missed my wedding.”

The man turned away. “You guys broke my heart. You lied to me!”

“And we tried everything to fix it!”

“I lost Matt! There was no fixing that, Sofia!” The man quickly became emotional so Scout wrapped his arms around his uncle’s neck.

“No cry. Bad mama!” he chastised.

Sofia scoffed and sucked back her own tears.

“Mio figlio!” Vinny excitedly greeted as he made his way to the foyer. He was pale and had clearly lost a significant amount of weight. His usually effervescent personality seemed to be toned down to a mild state.

Jason quickly rushed over to the man that he’d seen as a father figure for his entire life and threw his arms around him.

“Chokey!” Scout declared as he slide out of the embrace before teetering over to his mother.

“Vinny, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, mio figlio. I’m just so happy to see you.”

“No, you’re not fine, Vinny,” Sofia retorted. “I called Jason because I know you’re sick.”

“Mia figlia, having allergies hardly counts as being sick these days. The show must go on.”

“Allergies?” Jason asked.

Vinny grabbed Jason’s shoulders. “Allergies,” he assured.

The brunette sighed in relief.

“Why would you need chemotherapy for allergies?” Sofia continued.

Vinny loudly exhaled. “My dear, you are mistaken. I’ve had no chemotherapy.”

“So…you’re okay?” Jason asked again.

“Yes.”

He turned to his sister. “He’s fine, Sofia.”

“If you want to buy his bullshit then that’s on you. But remember that he was there when you signed your divorce papers so if you’re going to continue to be mad at me then you have to be mad at him too.”

“I’m mad at both of you.”

Vinny frowned. “What can be done to fix this?”

Jason shrugged.

“I’ll throw a party! A big celebration of you, mio figlio. I want you to see how you are appreciated.”

“Whatever,” the man grumbled.

“I’ll get started on it right away,” he said excitedly. Vinny turned on his heel, obviously too quickly as evidenced by the way he became light-headed. The man desperately searched for the nearest wall to cling to for support.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked, clear worry in his tone.

Vinny closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before answering. “I’m fine. Just a little dizzy.”

Jason frowned and looked at his sister who gave him the 'told you so’ look.

“Don’t worry, mio figlio. I’ll throw you the biggest party Atlanta has ever seen.”

“Vin, I don’t want a party.”

“Senza Senso! You need a party! There will be cake and music and wine and guests! Maybe I can get Matthew to come.”

“I- …you think he’d come?”

Sofia rolled her eyes.

“Maybe,” Vinny replied.

“And you promise you’re okay?”

“Pinky promise,” the man assured.

“Okay,” Jason sighed. “I’ll take a party.”

“Urrà!” This time, Vinny was careful to not move too fast as he made his way back to his office to make plans.

“If you can’t see that he’s sick then you’re fucking blind,” Sofia said accusingly.

“He said that he’s fine,” Jason practically hissed. “Now if you’re done, I’m going to the Ritz.”

“Why are you staying at a hotel? You know our house is nicer than any hotel.”

“I know but-”

“Jason go bye bye?” Scout asked, expression a frown.

The man sighed. “No, Scouty I’ll stay.”

The toddler cheered as he wiggled out of his mother’s arms so that he could rush to his uncle. Jason picked him up and kissed his cheek.

“It’ll be just like old times,” Sofia said.

Jason’s mind instantly flooded with traumatic memories of staying in the house.

“Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore any typos :)
> 
> Warning: Smut

 

When Apollo hung up the phone, he turned his attention back to holding Matt.

“My mother said hello and asked when you were coming back to visit. She wanted to FaceTime but we’re naked.”

Matt laughed. “Whenever she wants me to. I’ve been dying to have her souvlaki in my life again.”

Apollo smiled and kissed the man’s jawline. “My family really loves you.”

“And I love your family. They’re so sweet.”

“How do you think your mom feels about me?”

“She…” Matt sighed. “Okay, she adores you but she just thinks your lifestyle is the gateway to infidelity.”

Apollo sat up and frowned.

“I know, I know,” Matt said defensively. “I know you’d never do anything like that but she just always cautions me and if she sees any of your work she’ll call me and be like ‘he’s holding that model very close, Matty. Are you sure you’re okay with that? Are you settling?’”

“Seriously?”

Matt nodded.

“Well I can’t have her thinking I’m some thot!”

The man cackled at his boyfriend’s heavy accent using the slang word. “I told her that it’s just your job and half of the shoots you do are so exhausting that sex with another model is the last thing on your mind. Especially with a woman,” Matt said with distaste.

“Well…sex with a woman isn’t anything to wrinkle your nose about.”

Matt paused before groaning. “I almost forgot that you were bi.”

“Mhmm.” Apollo interlaced his fingers with Matt’s. “Women are beautiful but you are the apple of my eye.”

Matt uncomfortably cleared his throat.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just don’t get it. How can you be a gay top and also top women? You may as well just stick with one since we both have…holes.”

“That’s an interesting point of view, my dear. Despite both having 'holes’ men and women are very different. At least to me. I’m different with each.”

“How?”

“Well, with a man, I like to be very rough and aggressive. A few body slams won’t hurt them, but with a woman, I like to be very soft and gentle. I take at least ten full minutes just caressing and massaging the curves of her body.”

“You massage them?” Matt asked, discontent in his voice completely evident.

“Yes! Mostly cause I just love feelings their bodies, they’re so soft and-”

“You never massage me.”

Apollo smirked at the man’s obvious jealousy. “Aww, sweetheart. Do you want a massage?”

“Nope, I’m not a woman,” Matt said passive aggressively.

“But you’re my baby and I want you to feel good in any way that I can offer.”

Matt folded his arms.

“Babeeee,” Apollo groaned. “Okay, here’s a scenario. We get home, I’m ripping off your clothes and you’re tearing at my belt buckle, per usual. I toss your cute little ass on the bed, start sucking your dick so passionately that you almost cum but then…I stop and try to give a massage. Would you let me?”

“Fuck no!”

“Exactly! With women, I like to build with sensuality. With you, I can’t help myself.”

Matt smiled.

“Ah, you smiled therefore you have to unfold your arms.”

The man obliged and wrapped his arms around Apollo. “I guess that’s fair and have a point and a right to be interested in…them.”

They shared a kiss. “How about we start packing for this trip home?”

Matt excitedly nodded.

“Right after this.”

The man giggled as Apollo left a trail of kisses down Matt’s chest until he placed his mouth on his dick, initiating the second round of the day.

—

Matt walked hand in hand with Apollo into the airport sporting sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat.

“I feel like a real housewife of some bougie city,” he declared.

“As you should,” Apollo assured. “Wait here while I check in.”

“Okay.”

Matt watched his boyfriend’s ass as the man made his way across the room. When his phone began to ring with Jake’s set tone, he answered.

“What’s up, dude?”

“Are you going to Jason’s party?” Jake asked.

Matt wrinkled his nose. “Um…who? What? When? Where? Why?”

“Apparently Jason is back in Atlanta and throwing a masquerade ball. I got an e-vite and I saw that you were tagged in it as well.”

“E-vite?”

“Yeah,  grandpa. An email invitation. You should’ve also received a fancy package in the mail.”

“I haven’t checked my mail. I’ve been at Apollo’s all week.”

“Oh, well, I think I might go since I’ll be in Savannah for a shoot anyway.”

Matt made a face. “Well, have fun with that.”

“You’re not going?”

“Why would I?”

Jake shrugged as if his friend could see him. “I didn’t wanna tell you this at first but I pretty much stopped Jason from killing himself the other day. He said that he didn’t want to live without you.”

Matt’s stomach dropped. “Re-Really?”

“Yeah, I didn’t take him seriously at first since he tried to take himself out with a spork but he went to the fire escape and was fully prepared to jump.”

“Shit…what should I do?”

“Talk to him. Tell him that you’ve moved on and he should do the same.”

Before Matt could respond, Apollo approached. “Ready, my dear?”

“Where are you going?” Jake asked.

“Apollo and I are going to Greece for a few days.”

“Well Jason’s party is tomorrow…Matt if you don’t go, I’ll seriously worry about that poor guy’s state of mind. I mean, I can’t stand Jason but you have to talk to him.”

“Jake, I can’t…Apollo and I have plans and I just can’t drop everything to talk to Jason.”

Apollo frowned. What’s up? he mouthed.

Matt raised his index finger. “Okay, okay but that doesn’t mean I have to go to his party. I’ll give him a call when I return to the states… I don’t care if airfare and Twizzlers are in the invite box,” he grumbled. “I’ll text you when we land, okay? Bye, Jake.”

He hung up.

“What was that about?” Apollo asked.

Matt sighed. “I’ll tell you after a few glasses of complimentary champagne.”

—

Jake adjusted the golden wolf mask on his face before asking himself why he was at a Dardo function.

“I have no idea,” he answered himself. “Free booze and a rich lay? Yes. That sounds good.” The man always thought that walking through a masquerade party would be trippy, but when he became disappointed at the normalcy of it all, he pulled the pill from his pocket. “Time for my meds.”

He made his way to the bar and asked for water, gaining the attention of the man who donned the phantom of the opera mask next to him.

“A party’s not a party without a drink or seven,” he said.

“Well my kinda party is fine if I have Molly.”

It took the man a second to process. He looked around. “Are you here with a woma- ohhhh! Gotcha.”

“Well, I can’t feel my face when I’m with her so essentially.”

They both laughed and the stranger extended his hand. “I’m Lucian.”

“Jake. Wanna roll with me?”

“Sure.”

Jake pulled another pill from his pocket and handed it to the man.

“Is there an anal option?” he asked before they both laughed.

“3-2-1!” the men counted down as they took the pills.

—

Jason peered down at his party guests from the balcony. “Do you think he came?”

Vinny took a deep breath as he clung to the wall. “I don’t know, mio figlio,” he said weakly.

“I’ll give it another hour,” Jason grumbled to himself as he hustled past Vinny back down to the party, giving the man a moment to privately take one of the painkillers to ease his symptoms.

—

“Efcha…ristó polý,” Matt said in a choppy dialect as he sat at Apollo’s family dinner table. He thanked his boyfriend’s mother for the meal and smiled when she said you’re welcome in her native tongue.

“I actually understood that!” the man cheered followed by Apollo.

The model explained to everyone why he and Matt were clapping and his mother smiled, stood and raised her wine glass. “Kalós írthate stin oikogéneiá mou.”

“Aw,” Apollo said with a sentimental pout.

“What’d she say?” Matt asked.

“She said, ‘welcome to the family’.”

“Aww, efcha…ristó,” he replied. Matt rushed to give the woman a hug with Apollo beaming all the while. When Matt returned to his spot at the table, the model stole a quick kiss from his boyfriend before pushing himself out of his seat.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

“Bathroom.”

“Oh, okay.” A few months ago, Matt’s social anxiety would’ve made it impossible for him to sit alone with Apollo’s family but daily FaceTimes and weekly letters in the mail containing good luck trinkets made the man feel as if he was eating dinner with his own mother. “Perá..ste tis… potatoes,” the man said in attempt to get the potatoes passed his way.

One of Apollo’s cousins laughed and obliged.

“Efcharistó polý,” Matt responded to thank him.

“Ayyeeee!” the rest of the family declared with applause.

Apollo could hear his family cheering from the bathroom as he clung to the counter for support. The man pulled the small, pale blue box from his pocket and opened it in order to rehearse his lines yet again.

“Matt…no… Matthew James Lent…marry me? No, um, I want you to be mine… forever. Will you accept this ring? Ugh, no that sounds awful. Matt…I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will you make me the happiest man on Earth by saying that you’ll marry me?” Apollo nodded. “That sounds good. Overused but good.” The man pocketed the small box again, took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

—

Under the influence of heavy drugs, Lucian had removed his masquerade mask as he swirled his hips against Jake’s crotch on the dance floor. When he turned around to face the man, Jake grabbed his dance partner’s hair.

“Fuckkkk, your hair is soft as newborn shit,” he

exhaled while Lucian nuzzled his neck. “You’re like My Little Pony.” Jake’s column of heavy breathing hit Lucian’s face.

“Ooo, you’re breathing like a dragon. A baby dragon. A sexy baby dragon!” Lucian declared.

“Oh, I’m a sexy baby dragon?” Jake asked as he snatched off his wolf mask. “Do sexy baby dragons lick?” he asked he licked Lucian’s chin then cheek then sideburns.

“Oh, yeah they do,” Lucian exhaled out in desire. “I’m a sexy baby dragon too,” he confessed as he began to lick Jake’s face in return.

Danny frowned when he walked by. He paused. Jake froze and fought the urge to ask the man about Max.

“Lucian?” Danny asked in disbelief and disgust.

The man paused his licking and looked at the other man. “You’re interrupting. Why?”

“You’re licking someone’s face. And not just any someone, my husband’s ex. You should have more taste than that, brother.”

Jake looked at Lucian. “You’re brothers?”

“No! I’ve never seen this man before in my life!” he said dramatically. “No, sir, I do not want to buy drugs from you!”

Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother by the arm. “You’re not doing this.”

“Let go!”

“Let him go!” Jake ordered.

“You’ve already fucked my husband. You’re definitely not going to fuck my brother too,” Danny said with a snarl as he snatched Lucian so hard that it was bound to leave bruise.

“Owwwwww! We aren’t even fucking,” Lucian groaned. “We have something so much deeper than that. I tasted his nose and I loved it!”

“Would you stop?” Danny demanded.

“No!”

Moments later, Max approached in attempt to understand the commotion. Despite knowing that Jake was in attendance, seeing the man still stung like hell.

“Wha-What’s going on?” he asked.

Danny scoffed. “Nothing.” He proceeded to pull Lucian away, leaving Max alone with Jake.

Jake nervously plucked at his eyelashes. “Soooo-”

“It was good seeing you,” Max said quietly before walking away.

“Wha- I- meyahah!” Jake shouted unintelligibly. The man caught a glimpse of Jason peering down at the party from the balcony. “Holy shit he’s trying to jump again! Someone stop him! Oh the fucking humanity! Everybody, runnnn!”

As he sprinted in circles, Jake pulled out his cellphone and called the emergency contact.

—

Apollo built up the courage to return to the dining room table just to see a worried expression on Matt’s face as he spoke into the phone.

“Jake, I can’t hear you. It’s way too loud there. What?”

“Jason is about to jump!” the man screeched into the phone. “He is on the balcony! Oh my God!”

“Jake, Jake,” Matt said sternly. “Are you able to put Jason on the phone?”

“Hold on.” Jake ran in another circle that somehow resulted in his phone hanging up as he rushed towards the nearest exit. “How the fuck do you get up there?!”

“Oh my God,” Matt said in a panic as he pushed himself out of his seat.

“What’s wrong?” Apollo asked.

“Jason’s trying to kill himself. I just- woo,” Matt exhaled, sniffled and took a deep breath as he tried to find his ex’s contact with shaking hands.

“Oh dear, I hope someone helps him,” the model said.

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” he said in exasperation.

Apollo pursed his lips.

When Matt realized that Jason’s number wasn’t in his phone anymore, the man had to scroll through his unsaved missed calls. He was shaking more than he knew when he finally found the familiar number and pressed 'call’. The man made his way towards the privacy of the courtyard, leaving Apollo to translate what was going on to his family. When he did, Apollo was immediately reprimanded for allowing Matt to remain in touch with the man.

Apollo was quick to defend Matt.

“He’s just so caring and doesn’t want or wish bad things to happen to anyone.”

“Okay, but when does it stop with the cry baby one?” his mother asked. “You have kids one day and he’s too busy on the phone with his first born?”

Apollo groaned.

“You need to put your foot down, son,” the man’s father said.

“You need to break the cry baby’s knees!” Apollo’s grandmother declared. “Scalp him and pour witch hazel into his eyes and-”

“Mamá!” chastised said at once.

“What?” the elderly woman said. “He’s keeping my man away… I mean, Apollo’s man.”

Apollo chuckled as he shook his head. “I just want him to have all these moments at least to get them out of his system before I pro-” the man pursed his lips but it was already too late.

“Opa!” his father shouted as his mother rushed to get champagne and more wine.

“Wait, guys I’m not even sure that I’m ready and-” Apollo stopped when he knew that his words were going on deaf ears.

Matt could barely hear the dial tone over Apollo’s cheering family so the man frustratedly took  more steps away from the house.

“Hello? Matt?” Jason breathlessly answered when he saw the familiar number flash across the screen. “Are you coming? Are you on your way?”

“Hey,” Matt replied, tone flooded in relief when he heard Jason’s voice. “I’m so glad that you picked up. Jason, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You know I’m in Greece, right?”

“N-” the man’s voice got caught in his throat. “No, I didn’t know that. I was under the impression that you had gotten my invitation and that you were at least thinking about coming. But since you’re not I guess…”

“Jason, please,” Matt begged. “Don’t hurt yourself. Please don’t jump.”

Jason made a face and assumed that Jake had told the man about the previous week’s event. “I didn’t… I won’t.”

“We may not be together but I would never want anything like that to happen to you.”

There was a long pause. “So…you still care about me?” he weakly asked.

“Jason,” Matt protested.

“Matt, please,” the man pleaded near tears. “I just want be friends, hell, I’ll even be your maid or your golf caddy or some shit I don’t care. I just…can’t go on without you in my life in some way, shape or form.” He broke down. “Please.”

Apollo made his way to the courtyard. “Everything okay?”

Matt held up his index finger to get the man to hold before putting his phone on mute. “Could I have some privacy, please?”

“Oh…um, sure. Of course.” Apollo didn’t know how to feel about the request but he had no choice but to respect his boyfriend.

As Apollo made his way back to the house, Matt unmuted the man on the other end and sighed. “Sure, Jason. We can be friends.”

The model caught the end of the last sentence and immediately felt a sense of betrayal mixed with jealousy and another emotion that he couldn’t quite pinpoint. He slammed the door upon his return into his parents house so hard that it made Matt jump.

“Cool,” Jason sniffled. “That makes me so happy, you have no idea.”

Matt cleared his throat. “Okay, dude. Like I said, I’m in Greece…with Apollo and his family.”

“Yeah, yeah…bro… I totally understand. Have fun,” Jason said awkwardly.

“Thanks. Be good. Don’t do anything reckless.”

“I won’t.”

“Alright.”

“I lo- um, alright…dude.”

“Bye.”

“I’ll talk to you later,” Jason corrected.

“Okay, later,” Matt said, feeling more and more guilty as the awkward goodbye went on. He quickly hung up and groaned. Instead of being brave and just entering the home, he opted for calling Apollo.

Apollo’s phone, still on silent so that the couple wasn’t disturbed during their earlier rendezvous, wasn’t heard as the man pulled the small, pale blue box from his pocket and stuffed it into the very bottom of his suitcase.

Matt groaned as Apollo’s voicemail answered. He hung up. The man was reluctant but he entered the home and quickly regretted it. The usually boisterous family was so quiet that it sent chills down his spine.

Are they mad at me? Matt thought.  Did Apollo say something to them? Had Apollo remained at his spot at the table, things wouldn’t have been this awkward but the man was nowhere in sight.

“Is Apollo…eh…um-”

“Ypnodomátio,” the man’s mother said as she pointed to the stairs.

“Efcharistó,” he thanked her before rushing off to avoid the daggers that were surely being shot his way.

When he made it back to Apollo’s room, he saw that the man was freshly showered with a fluffy white towel around his waist and looking for something to wear.

“Going somewhere?” Matt asked.

“Party,” he responded.

“Oh? What about family dinner?”

“I’ve lost my appetite.”

“What time do you have to be there? I can start getting ready now if you want.”

“You’re not invited,” Apollo said curtly.

Matt frowned. “Okay…what am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

“Call your friends. You seem to be making more and more by the minute. They’ll keep you occupied.”

“Apollo… I had to tell Jason that we could be friends. If not, he would’ve done something stupid to hurt himself.”

“That’s not your problem! He’s manipulating you into being back in his life.”

“He’s going through some sort of breakdown,” Matt said sympathetically as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Then he should see a therapist. You should not be burdened or forced into friendship out of fear that someone will hurt themselves. That’s sick. He’s a grown ass man who needs to figure his shit out.”

“Anybody who knows Jason would never refer to him as a grown man,” he chuckled before sighing.

Apollo hissed something in Greek. “This conversation is over if everything you say is going to be defending him.”

“Nooo, babe,” Matt pleaded as he pushed himself off of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Apollo from behind and kissed his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“That doesn’t make it right. You’re letting a toxic being back into your life. He hurt you so fucking much and yet you- I… I don’t get it.”

“But I’m not going to let him back into my life,” Matt assured. “I just had to tell him that so he just calms down and doesn’t do anything stupid. I’m not going to dinner with him and we’re not going to start playing fucking mini golf.”

There was a slight pause on Apollo’s end before the man continued to scan the room for clothes.

“Can I go?” Matt whispered.

“No,” Apollo said sternly.

“Pleaseeeee.”

“Nope.”

“I don’t wanna be here without youuuu,” the man whined as he climbed onto his boyfriend’s back like a baby koala bear.

Apollo laughed. “Get off, you freak.”

“Noooo. You’re mad at me and I wanna make it up to you.”

“How so?”

—

“Oh God,” Apollo moaned as Matt deepthroated his cock. He firmly twisted his hand along the base of the man’s shaft while his mouth did the rest. “Babe, you’re so good.”

—

Matt clung to Apollo’s back, doing his best not to dig his nails into his skin as the man pounded into him.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” he whimpered.

When Apollo readjusted and continued to assault the man’s prostate, Matt began to tremble and do his best to catch a break. He closed his legs but Apollo aggressively placed his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs and pried them apart.

“Open your fucking legs and take this dick,” Apollo ordered. “Open your fucking legs.”

At the command alone, Matt came again and Apollo fucked him as hard as he could through orgasm.

“I love you! I love you! God, I love you!” Matt moaned out as Apollo took him to ecstasy. The model filled the condom with the last of his cum as Matt continued to shake and flinch at Apollo’s touch.

“Holy shit,” Matt exhaled. “You’re so amazing.”

Apollo didn’t reply as he gently pulled out and began to clean himself up.

Matt frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…just thinking about some stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Nothing important. Just this shoot I have to do when we get back to New York.”

“Oh…are we okay?”

Apollo laughed. “Are you seriously asking me that after what we just did?” He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “Yes, dork.”

“Okay, good.”

They kissed again. “I’ll be back.” Apollo pulled on his boxers and made his way out of the bedroom, flinching when he saw his grandmother stationed by the door. “Jesus, Mamà! Min to káneis aftó! Go!”

The elderly woman attempted to peek into the room at Matt but Apollo quickly redirected her. “Stamáta aftó! Fýge! Go!”

The woman hissed as she turned on her heel and walked away.

When Matt’s phone beeped, the man rolled onto his side to see what it was. He cautiously opened the message from Jason.

“Is this a meme?” he asked himself in disbelief as he read the words on the picture.

Jason:

Lol this made me think of you

Matt chuckled but quickly caught himself and responded.

Matt: lol yeah

Jason: A good friend is like a four-leaf clover, hard to find and lucky to have (:

 

  * Matt scoffed.

Matt: absofuckinglufely

Jason: lol so what are you up to?

Matt: nothi-

He jumped and quickly locked his phone when Apollo returned to the room.

“There’s still food downstairs if you’re hungry. I know you didn’t get to finish eating.”

“Oh, um, yeah food. Definitely. I’ll be right down, I just need some clothes.”

Apollo made a face. “Actually, I’ll bring food up here just to keep you naked.”

Matt laughed. “I like the sound of that.”

The model leaned down so that they could kiss. “Be right back.”

When he left the room, Matt unlocked his phone.

Matt: nothing. Eating dinner with bae. You?

The three blinking dots across the screen let Matt know that Jason had seen the message and was typing a response but when they disappeared, he knew that the man didn’t know what to say. When he finally replied, Matt rolled his eyes.

Jason: Oh cute! Tell him I said hi :)

Matt: *thumbs up emoji*

The man locked his phone. His thoughts began to race and jumble together so quickly that he had to close his eyes and lay down. He was near tears over what to do until he felt the sudden warmth of the person next to him.

“Babe, when we get back to New York, the first thing I need is a fresh doughnut from Sal’s.”

When Apollo didn’t reply, Matt opened his eyes and yelped like a teenage girl when his saw the wide eyes of the elderly woman smoldering back at him. As she reached for him, Matt panicked at the thin sheet being the only thing that separated the woman from his nude body.

He jumped out of bed and attempted to take the sheet with him but the woman gripped it and gave it a firm tug.

“No, please, stop!”

“What’s wrong?” Apollo shouted up the stairs as he rushed up two at a time. “Mamà!” the man shouted in exasperation before a stream of Greek curse words followed as he carefully removed his grandmother from the bed. They shouted back and forth and Matt could only imagine what was being said until Apollo turned to him. “Pack our stuff, we’re staying at a hotel the rest of the week.”

“Okay,” Matt exhaled in relief.

Apollo and the elderly woman continued to have a shouting match that led them out of the room. They were quickly joined by the rest of the family.

Matt became anxious over the Greek being spoken paired with his name being thrown out. He quickly pulled on a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants before stuffing his and Apollo’s belongings back into the suitcase. He discreetly grabbed the box of condoms and quickly stuffed them into the bottom of the suitcase.

“Ow,” he said with a pout when he scratched his finger along the small, hard box that was already stationed there. The man grabbed the offending item, pulled it out and nearly fainted when he saw the all too familiar pale blue box that couldn’t come from anywhere but Tiffany’s.

Matt made sure that he could still hear Apollo shouting from down the stairs before opening the box. He gasped when he saw the uniquely modeled gold band.

Is he really going to propose? Matt thought before his thoughts became jumbled as they rushed at him one hundred miles a minute. When he heard footsteps taking the stairs, he quickly stuffed the ring back into the suitcase.

“Dumb shit,” Apollo fumed as he entered the room. “Yeah, we’re leaving. Is everything packed?”

“Mm hm,” Matt anxiously hummed.

“You okay?”

“Mm hm.”

Apollo frowned and made his way over to the man. He brushed Matt’s hair to one side. “I’m sorry that my family is like this. I’ll get you to a more sane place.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” he assured. “I love your family. Your Dad has always welcomed me. Your mom is like my mom… it’s perfect. So, anything you have to ask me it’ll most likely be yes.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” Matt stole a kiss and zipped up the suitcase. “I’m ready to go.”

—

“Helppp!” Jake continued to shout as he circled the building. The man had stripped down to nothing but his boxers and pulled at his hair in his paranoid state.

“Jake!” Max yelled as he finally found and caught up to the man. “What are you doing?”

“Jason’s going to jump, I need help!”

“Jake, Jake,” the man said in a soothing voice. “Jason is fine. He is safe. He will not jump. You took something and it is making you freak out. Okay? Everyone is safe.”

Jake stroked Max’s cheek. “Are you safe?”

The man’s heart went into overdrive. “I’d like to think so.”

“I fucking love you Max,” he boldly declared.

Max wanted to pretend to be disgusted and caught off guard but he couldn’t help but think  what could’ve been and what could be right now.

“Jake, we really need to get you somewhere comfortable so that you can sleep this thing off.”

“Run away with me, babe.”

“Wh-What?”

“Run away with me! We’ll be like Dorothy and her little dog.”

“ToTo,” Max said quietly.

“Yeah, his ass! Baby, just run away with me!”

“Jake, I can’t. I’m married and if it fails…if I cheat..I lose everything.”

“You don’t need anything from him! I’m a model now, I can take care of you!”

“But my family’s business…Jake I-”

Jake attempted to make the moment romantic and silence him with a kiss but the headbutt that resulted instead left them both groaning in agony.

Max applied pressure to his throbbing forehead while Jake screeched like a teenage girl at the sight of his own blood that trickled out of his nose.

“Jake,” Max grumbled. “Stop screaming.”

“I have 3rd degree brain damage!”

“You do not-”

“Helpppp!”

“Jake Bartholomew Ludwig,” Max said sternly as he grabbed the man and began to lead him back down the street. “Come on, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Max knew better than to take Jake back to his house, so the man settled on a nearby hotel where name dropping immediately got him a  room and maximum discreetness as he guided the bloody, underwear clad man to the elevator.

“Come to the bathroom, darling,” he urged as he pulled Jake along.

“Babeee,” the man whined. “I don’t wanna walk,” he said as he slinked to the floor.

“Darling, your face is bleeding. Let me clean it off.”

The man grabbed Max by the hand and began to pull him down towards the floor.

“Jake!” Max squealed as he hit the carpet. “Oww.” When he locked eyes with his ex, his heart began to pound.

“You’re aging,” he slurred.

Max frowned. “Gee, thanks.”

“You’re drinking too much. You ain’t happy.”

“I…I-”

“Just fucking run away with me damn it. Let me take care of you!”

Max sat up. “I can’t! I have responsibilities, I have to take care of my family!”

Jake groaned as he rolled onto his other side. “Just divorce him.”

Something clicked in Max’s mind. “What if I divorced him first?” he asked himself. “Then his prenup won’t be in effect…”

—

_“I want you to look this over and sign it.”_  
  
“What is this?”  
  
“A prenuptial agreement.“  
  
Max frowned. “And you’re bringing this to me right before our wedding?”  
  
“Better late than never. Just look it over and tell me what you think.”  
  
Max scanned through the pages. “What is this? ‘In the event that we should divorce, I will be entitled to my percentage of Malanaphy Inc. that I help build before the marriage’?”  
  
“Well while you went college after high school, I went to work at your family’s company and practically made it what it is today. And if we ever separated, I don’t want to be slighted and have that taken from me.”  
  
“Danny, I’d never do that to you.”  
  
“I know, love, but this ensures that you mean it.”  
  
Max rolled his eyes and continued to skim through the pages, mumbling as he read until something made his jaw drop. “In the event that I go to rehab?!”  
  
“Honey, you’ve been drinking a lot lately. I didn’t want to say anything before but it’s pretty bad. And if you go to rehab for more than a month, you’ll have mandatory counseling because I refuse to be married to an alcoholic.”  
  
“Alright, Daniel,” Max scoffed. “Is there anything else?”  
  
“If you commit adultery, it’s an automatic divorce and I’m taking half of everything you own,” he said matter of factly.  
  
Max concealed his gulp and pushed his recent indiscretion to the back of his mind. “And if you cheat?” he retorted.  
  
“I’d never cheat. If you haven’t noticed, I’m very much in love with you and I want it to work, but this is for my protection. I never go out and party or drink, all I do is work so that we can have nice things.”  
  
The more he spoke, the guiltier Max felt.  
  
“You and Jason are always getting into shenanigans and if things get carried away one night, I want you take responsibility and-”  
  
“Okay, okay. Danny, I get it.”  
  
“So you’ll sign it?”  
  
Max nodded.  
  
The man grinned as he pulled out a pen labeled 'Groom-2B’ and handed it to his fiancé.  
  
“Cute,” Max sighed.

—

“Well…the prenup is still in effect but him taking what he help make of the business before our marriage is a lot better than half of everything I own,” Max said, continuing to think out loud. “So if I simply divorce him before he divorces me on infidelity or irreconcilable differences…Jake do you know what this means?!”

“That you’re a fireball,” Jake said with a chortle.

“No, I’ll divorce Danny, hire someone smart to run my family’s business and run away with you!”

“Fucking finally,” Jake slurred.

Max leaned down and kissed the man. “Ugh, I love you.”

Jake whispered something unintelligible back.

“What, darling?” Max asked as he brushed hair off of the man’s forehead.

He continued to whisper.

“I can’t hear you, Jake.”

The man cleared his throat and repeated himself for the third time. “Miss… Vanjie.”

Max cackled. “You dork.”

“You love it.”

He laid across Jake’s chest. “I do.”

“Prove it,” the inebriated man challenged.

Max walked his fingers along Jake’s belt before undoing the buckle. When he saw his wedding ring, he quickly removed the band of gold and proceeded to prove himself.

—

As Apollo watched TV, he could feel the sting of Matt’s gaze burning the side of his head. He turned to look at his boyfriend who was smiling back and fluttering his eyelashes.

“What?” Apollo asked.

“You’re so stunning,” Matt replied.

He let out an awkward laugh. “Thank you. So are you.” The man turned his attention back to the television but he found it hard to focus with Matt’s stare continuing to disturb him. “Do you need something?”

Matt shook his head. “Oh, no wait. We could do dinner and a movie or a long walk on the beach.”

“Those are some mildly cheesy options.”

“Well yeah but aren’t cheesy settings the best places to make romantic gestures? Especially while in the beautiful land of Greeceee,” Matt said with a hopeful tune in his voice.

Apollo shrugged. “I guess.”

Matt scowled. _Why is he playing it so cool? This guy was nervous the first time he asked to leave his toothbrush at my house so this proposal should have him sweating like a hooker in church._

“Can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?” Matt boldly asked.

Apollo paused. “I can,” he said with clear reservations.

“But?” Matt pressed.

“Do _you_  want to spend the rest of your life with  _me_?” the man challenged, emphasizing the reversal of pronouns.

“Yes,” he said as if it was obvious.

Apollo smiled without showing his teeth before kissing Matt. “Good, then we’re on the same page.”

Matt grinned but then made a face as he remembered the ring that rested in the bottom of Apollo’s suitcase. “Are we?”

“Yeah, we’re moving forward and not trying to relive or mend the past by keeping in contact with old 'friends’. And that includes phone calls and wellness checks on someone who, just a few months ago, didn’t even have the decency to break your heart in person.”

Matt pursed his lips to avoid saying the defensive statement that burned the tip of his tongue. He cleared his throat. “Well I haven’t said anything to him since the phone call making sure that he wouldn’t harm himself happened,” he lied.

“Good.”

“Mhmmm. So, how about that dinner and a movie or that walk on the beach offer?”

“I say movie. I want to see Black Panther.”

Matt groaned internally.  _I hate superhero movies_ , he thought.  _But he makes it worth it_. “Sounds good to me. But dinner first.”

—

Waking up next to Jake was the happiest Max had been in years.

“What did we do?” Jake grumbled.

Max grinned and kissed the back of the man’s hand. “I finally feel free.”

Jake sat up and when he realized that he was completely naked, he quickly began to search for his pants.

“What’s wrong?” Max asked.

“You’re not free, you’re married and I doubt you’ll tell anyone about this. I’m not gonna be your secret.”

“I’m not trying to keep you a secret, babe. I’m going to tell Danny that I want a divorce as soon as I see him.”

“Good luck with that,” Jake said as he placed a cigarette between his lips while collecting the rest of his belongings.

Max frowned. “Why are you being so cold?”

“I didn’t ask for this,” Jake retorted. “I was high and whatever happened, happened. Leave it at that.”

Max did his best to fight back tears. “Okay. Well I’m sorry that I wasted your time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll send you a bill,” Jake snarked before exiting the hotel room.

—

Matt felt like Elizabeth Taylor as he sat on the balcony of the most exclusive, oceanside restaurant in Greece. With a few phone calls made by Apollo, the entire area had been reserved just for them. The candlelight and soft patting of the waves crashing against the shore beneath them made the moment overly romantic and Matt hoped that Apollo would take advantage of that.

But he was quickly snapped out of his fantasy by his boyfriend loudly slurping down strips of butter glazed lobster.

“I love cheat day,” the model admitted.

Matt smiled. “You deserve it. You work so hard.”

Apollo nodded before gazing at Matt’s plate. “You’ve hardly touched your food.”

“I’m a little anxious I guess.”

“Why?”

Matt shrugged.

Apollo wiped his hands and mouth on his napkin before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “You look so beautiful right now and, oh! That reminds me that I wanted to ask you something.”

Matt’s stomach flipped.  _Oh shit, this is the moment_ , he squealed internally.

“Nobody makes me feel as comfortable as you do…so I was wondering, and please think about it before you say no.”

“Apollo there’s no way that I’m saying no. Of course I will.”

Apollo made a face. “I didn’t even finish asking.”

“I already know what you’re going to ask,” he said confidently.

“Hmm, well okay. But no rush on this decision. Sleep on it if you have to but I can always ask someone else if you’re too uncomfortable.”

Matt scowled as he snatched his hand away. “What do you mean you’ll ask someone else?” he demanded.

“Well, I know how uncomfortable you get in front of a camera and-”

“What does a camera have to do with you wanting to marry me?”

It was Apollo’s turn to make a face. “Marry you? Wha- no. I’m talking about the Chanel campaign that’s coming up. They’re going for a nude group shot for the release of their new exfoliator and I was going to recommend you for it as well because you have beautiful skin but I wanted to run it by you first.”

Matt was gobsmacked and Apollo could feel an instant shift in the air.

“Marriage proposal,” Apollo exhaled. “I guess you aren’t wrong for assuming that either. But how did you know I planned on proposing?”

“I saw the ring in your suitcase,” he reluctantly replied. “So where is it?”

The model scoffed. “Still in my suitcase.”

Matt frowned. “Um, okay? So did you change your mind or what?” he asked with an attitude growing more evident by the second.

“I changed my mind when I saw you jumping through hoops to call your ex and befriend him again.”

“Because he was suicidal! I would’ve said literally anything I had to to get him to stay safe!”

“Okay,” Apollo said passive aggressively. “So all he has to do to get your attention is cry and say he wants to die. Got it.”

“I’m not in contact with him, Apollo!” Matt said in exasperation. “If you don’t want to marry me because of one situation where I tried to save a life then fine. That just shows what kind of selfish asshole you really are.” Matt pushed himself out of his seat.

“Babe, please sit down,” Apollo pleaded. “I’m sorry.”

“And you should be,” Matt retorted. “I’ve done nothing wrong and yet you’re mad and you don’t wanna marry me anymore and shit. It sucks,” he sniffled.

“Well, competing with the first person you ever said I love you to is pretty damn stressful. So I’m trying to not be so insecure but it’s hard.”

“Babe, you’re not in competition with anyone.”

Apollo stood and pulled Matt close by the hands. “I love you. I didn’t want to go through with a proposal while I was in my feelings and I’m sorry that I got in my feelings over the situation to begin with.”

“It’s okayyyy,” Matt said with an exhale.

Apollo kissed Matt’s neck causing him to giggle before taking his lips. “I love you, snuggle bunny.”

“Soooooo, what about that ring?”

“Well you’ve ruined my surprised, mister! You just gotta wait for the moment to happen and be special now.”

Matt pouted. “Fine. But I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Me too. So what do you say about the Chanel shoot?”

“It’s not really nude is it?”

“Yeah but it’s Chanel so it’ll be tastefully done.”

Matt made a face. “Ummm-”

“If you’re not nude with me somebody else will beeee.”

Matt poked his boyfriend’s chest with his index finger. “Fine.”

Apollo grinned. “It’s gonna be so hot. I’ll hang the ad over my mantle.”

He rolled his eyes. “The things I do for you.”

“I love youuu.”

The man bit down on his bottom lip. “So can we get outta here?”

“Yeah, just let me pee and then I’ll be ready.”

“Okayyyy,” Matt said as he grabbed a breadstick from the table. After watching Apollo enter the restaurant, his phone beeped on cue. He reluctantly opened the message from Jason.

Jason: So true, dude

Matt: lol

Jason: When do you get back to Brooklyn?

Matt: 2 days

Jason: Cool beans (: I’m still in Atlanta

Matt: Cool

How is everyone?

Jason: Good! Scout is so bigggg

I’ll send you pictures

Before Matt could protest, he was flooded with photos of the toddler.

“Awww,” Matt couldn’t help but say.

Matt: He’s fucking adora-

The man locked his phone when he saw Apollo approaching.

“Ready, babe?” the model asked.

“Yeah.”

Matt tucked his buzzing phone into his pocket and linked arms with his boyfriend as they walked out the restaurant.




 


End file.
